monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
Brudnopis 2 270px Fen'Harel ma ghilana. thumb|left|68pxthumb|71px Jack Rabbit - '16 letni jackalope, pochodzący ze stanu Wyoming w USA. Interesuje się głównie magią oraz iluzją, lecz pomimo tych dosyć efektownych hobby, Jack jest bardzo cichą i nieśmiałą osobą. Nie lubi się afiszować, a najlepiej siedziałby w domu i czytał komiksy lub obejrzał kilka sezonów nowego serialu. Ma jednak dużo uroku w sobie, choć sam tego nie przyzna. Osobowość *nerd *nieśmiały *cichy *wycofany *samotnik *trochę strachliwy i płochliwy *iluzja jest dla niego pewnego rodzaju ucieczką od rzeczywistości i dzięki niej czuje się lepiej jako osoba *i tak ma niską opinię o sobie *witty *potrafi poświecić dużo dla zainteresowań (głównie dużo snu) *niezbyt pomocy *trudno mu zaufać innym *ale tbh cute *może być trochę grumpy Wygląd Jack jest niskim, uroczym chłopakiem o jasnobeżowym ciele z wieloma brązowymi plamkami. Ma również królicze nóżki zamiast normalnych stóp. Na głowie ma również charakterystyczne dla jego rasy rogi jelenia, jak i długie, stojące zajęcze uszka oraz nosek. Jego włosy mają naturalnie biały kolor i od wielu lat ma taką samą fryzurę. Jest właścicielem bardzo jasnoniebieskich oczu. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|176pxWyoming – stan w środkowo-zachodniej części USA. Jest dziesiątym stanem pod względem powierzchni, jednak z populacją mniejszą niż 600 tys. mieszkańców plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu pod względem liczby ludności. W związku z tym charakteryzuje się niską gęstością zaludnienia, która umiejscawia stan ten na 49 miejscu w tej kategorii. Na północy graniczy ze stanem Montana, na zachodzie ze stanem Idaho, na południowym zachodzie ze stanem Utah, na południu z Kolorado, a na wschodzie ze stanami Nebraska i Dakota Południowa. Południowo-zachodnia część stanu położona jest w Górach Skalistych, a północno-wschodnia na Wielkich Równinach. Stolicą i największym miastem jest Cheyenne z populacją 59 466 mieszkańców w 2010 roku. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|126pxJackalope - jest to kryptyda przynależna do terenu Ameryki Północnej. Wygląda ona jak dziki zająć z jelenimi rogami. Pierwsze źródła o europejskich (a zarazem współczesnych) jackalope'ach pochodzą z 1517 roku. Rogaty zając znany był wtedy pod nazwą Lepus cornutus. Europejczycy, którzy powrócili z niedawno odkrytej Ameryki Północnej mogli przywieźć do Starego Świata wirus brodawczaka króliczego (Cottontail rabbit papillomavirus - CRPV). To właśnie, niemal na pewno, dzięki niemu powstała legenda rogatych zajęczaków. Nieco nowszym, bardziej sprecyzowanym (i bardziej wiarygodnym niż książka Zakariya) źródłem istnienia jackalope’ów jest "Historia Animalium Liber I: De Quadrupedibus Viviparis" wydana w 1563 roku. Znajduje się w niej rysunek zwierzęcia z nazwą gatunkową w podpisie - Lepus dormit. Namalował go Joris Hoenflagel. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Mimzy, Kaveh Znajomi Oliver, Katherine, Natasha, Dae Wrogowie Peyton, Xena Miłość Trinette Zwierzak Jack posiada białą gołębice o imieniu Tavi, która jest jego towarzyszką od kilku lat. Często wykorzystuje ją w swoich sztuczkach, co dla ptaszka jest świetną zabawą. Mają ze sobą niesamowitą więż, przez długi czas gołębica była najlepszą przyjaciółką Jacka. Zainteresowania Iluzja W świecie, gdzie magia jest czymś najbardziej realnym, a nadnaturalne stworzenia otaczają go wszędzie, Jack i tak zafascynował się iluzją. Od małego wręcz zakochany był w magii, lecz sam nie mógł jej używać, będąc tylko zwykłym jackalope. Zaczął uczyć się więc iluzji, mniej widowiskowej sztuki, która pozwalała mu choć trochę urzeczywistnić jego marzenia o byciu czarodziejem. Jack zna na pamięć wiele tricków oraz sztuczek, zawsze ma przy sobie talię kart, tak na wszelki wypadek. Komiksy i seriale Ponad inne formy kultury, Jack ceni sobie komiksy oraz seriale. Zawsze stara się choć raz dziennie obejrzeć po jeden odcinek serialu, który akurat ogląda, aby nie mieć zaległości. Z komiksami jest trochę inaczej, ze względu na ich cenę oraz mniejszą popularność, chłopak odkłada je sobie na wolniejszą chwilę, by móc w spokoju przeczytać całość. Przez swoje 16 letnie życie zgromadził już całkiem zdumiewającą kolekcję tomów. Popkultura Jacka interesuje również popkultura w tym bardziej ogólnym sensie - muzyka, filmy, sztuka. Słucha kilku podcastów w wolnym czasie, by być na bieżąco z tym, co się dzieje w świecie, jak i również nie stroni od różnych gatunków czy to muzyki, czy filmu. Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat ważnych dla kultury wydarzeń, co również idzie z jego pasją do uczenia się historii. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Wielu brązowych plamkach na ciele. *Długich, króliczych uszach oraz rogach. *Ma przy sobie zawsze staromodny zegarek. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Jackie, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: '''Jack posiada białą gołębicę o imieniu Tavi, która często asystuje mu podczas występów. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego zegarka w wiktoriańskim stylu, talii kart w kieszeni bluzy oraz mp3, dzięki której może odciąć się od świata. Ulubiony kolor: 'Neutralne kolory oraz szary. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Pixie. Również zawdzięcza jej zwierzaka. *Obchodzi urodziny 12 marca; Jest spod znaku Ryb. *Jego cytat pochodzi z książki "Pierwsze prawo magii" autorstwa Terry'ego Goodkinda. Galeria jjj.png|szkic zrobiony touchpadem na leżąco :'D Jackszkicpoprawiony.png|poprawiona wersja pierwszego szkicu jackskulette.png|skulette 'Evangeline Gabrielle Amaris Shepard - '''16 letnia anielica, pochodząca z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pochodzi z bardzo wierzącej i wiernej rodziny, co przeszło również na nią, czasami jednak jej poglądy mogą wydawać się lekko fanatyczne. Nie chce nikogo nimi skrzywdzić, dlatego rzadko wyraża swoją opinię na głos. Wiąże się to też z tym, że jest na to zbyt miła i wrażliwa. Ma mało zainteresowań, które mogą wydawać się innym nudne - szyje oraz czyta książki. Osobowość *wrażliwa *miła *zawsze z chęcią wyciągnie pomocną dłoń *dosyć cicha *bardzo przyjacielska *może wydawać się nieśmiała, ale w rzeczywistości po prostu jest po prostu cicha i spokojna, przez co ludzie błędnie ją oceniają *otwarta na wszystkich *uważa, że każdemu można wybaczyć *bardzo, bardzo oddana *lojalna *wierna *szczera *zawsze dotrzymuje słowa *wytrwała *często nie widzi złych rzeczy w swoim postępowaniu *zdarza jej się zbyt często działać nielogicznie *lekko fanatyczne poglądy Wygląd Eve jest dosyć niskiego wzrostu, jak i posiada drobną, zgrabną figurę. Jej blada skóra na twarzy często pokryta jest mocnymi rumieńcami, głównie na nosie. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię, jej prawe oko jest brązowe, a lewe niebieskie. Cała twarz dziewczyny jest zaokrąglona i lekko pyzata. Włosy Eve są naturalnie platynowe, a gdy padnie na nie mocne światło, można zobaczyć w nich niebieskie poblaski. Zwykle nosi je spięte w niedbałego kucyka lub splecione w warkocze. Na środku jej lewego policzka można dostrzec delikatny pieprzyk. Evangeline maluje się całkiem minimalistycznie, zwykle robiąc kręskę jasnoniebieskim cieniem i malując usta pomadką ochronną. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|174px'Wielka Brytania – unitarne państwo wyspiarskie położone w Europie Zachodniej. W skład Wielkiej Brytanii zalicza się Anglia, Walia i Szkocja położone na wyspie Wielka Brytania oraz Irlandia Północna leżąca w północnej części wyspy Irlandia. Na wyspie tej znajduje się jedyna granica lądowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa z innym państwem – Irlandią. Poza nią Wielka Brytania otoczona jest przez Ocean Atlantycki na zachodzie i północy, Morze Północne na wschodzie, kanał La Manche na południu i Morze Irlandzkie na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|160pxAnioł – byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Relacje Rodzina Gabriel (pod nazwą Cassiel) Dalsza rodzina Francesca Przyjaciele Sora, Zareen Znajomi Amelie, Blythe, Mei, Jay, Connor, Haru Wrogowie Lynx Miłość Lorraine Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Błogosławieństwo - ' *'Latanie - ' *'Uzdrawianie - ' Zainteresowania Książki Szycie oraz szydełkowanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Jestem aniołem, uosobieniem dobra i pozytywnej energii. Ale pamiętaj, że to my nazywani jesteśmy demonami gdy upadniemy, to my mamy wolną wolę, z której możemy korzystać jak ludzie. Jesteśmy takimi samymi grzesznikami jak oni.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Evangeline, ale możesz mi mówić Eve... byleby nie mylić z tą Ewą...Plik:Cytat2.png - kiedy jesteś awkward i próbujesz żartować *Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteście moją rodziną... Kocham cię, kocham was wszystkich.Plik:Cytat2.png - do swojej matki Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po dużych, anielskich skrzydłach. *Bardzo cichym i łagodnym usposobieniu. *Zawsze nosi naszyjnik ze złotym krzyżykiem. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Eve, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 25 grudnia, w Boże Narodzenie; jest spod znaku Koziorożca. *Evangeline oznacza "dobre wieści" z hebrajskiego, Gabrielle "Bóg jest moją siłą", Amaris "prezent od Boga", a Shepard wywodzi się od wyrazu "pasterz", nazwisko jest również nawiązaniem do gry Mass Effect. *Jeden z jej cytatów jest nawiązaniem do słów Castiela z "Supernatural". **Pseudonim jej ojca jest również nawiązaniem do postaci Castiela. Galeria aniołaaaaaa.png|twarz aniołzmiana.png moodboardevangelnne.jpg|moodboard Evasimsy.png|Eve w simsach 26175390_1763553523679047_386544998_n.jpg|idk Evebiolette.png|Skulette Evangeline chibi by Rochi.jpg|urocze chibi od Rochi <3 Phoenix 'Serafina Elaiza Pheling -' jednak nienawidzi swojego imienia, więc przedstawia się jako '''Phoenix, 17 letnia hybryda demona i żywiołaka ognia, pochodząca z Bhutanu. Wywodzi się z bardzo bogatej i ułożonej rodziny, jednak sama jest przeciwieństwem ogłady. O dziwo nie wpływa to na jej relację z rodziną, bo całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z rodzicami. Jest piromanką, co niebezpiecznie zgrywa się z jej agresywnym i wulgarnym charakterem. Interesuje się takimi rzeczami jak fryzjerstwo czy rysowanie, głównie w formie graffiti oraz tatuaży. Osobowość *agresywna *energiczna *chamska, *wulgarna, *odważna *pewna siebie *uwielbia adrenalinę *często specjalnie wpada w tarapaty *inteligentna *sprytna *manipulatorka *szybko się nudzi *bezczelna *lubi żartować *głośna *indywidualistka, *posiada jednak pewien charm, który przyciąga do niej innych, *samodzielna, *zazdrosna *leniwa jeśli chodzi o prace *nie słucha się innych Wygląd Phoenix jest bardzo wysoką dziewczyną (ma 186 cm wzrostu) o szczupłej, wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej skóra jest dosyć jasna, jednak ma bardzo lekkie bordowe zabarwienie, jakby była lekko przypalona. Końcówki jej palców również są ciemniejsze. Podczas używania swoich mocy można dostrzec na nich jakby żyły w kolorze ognia. Jej oczy wyglądają, jakby płonął w nich ogień; mają zwężone źrenice i są w odcieniach pomarańczu oraz żółci, w środku są jednak beżowo-białe. Włosy Phoenix są długie, są w kolorze ciemnoczerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtego ombre, a z jednej strony mają wygolony bok, na którym widoczny jest wzór w kształcie płomienia. Brwi dziewczyny są mocno czarne, a na lewej widoczna jest przerwa pomiędzy włoskami. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|200pxŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Demon – istota występująca w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, która zajmuje pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istota o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej nieprzyjazny człowiekowi duch, związany pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Relacje Rodzina matka himalaistka, ojciec wiedział, że poślubiając ją, poślubia ją i góry Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Lucas, Lynx, Melodie Znajomi Varia, Luane Wrogowie Val, Marie, Yuuna Miłość Peyton Zwierzak Piekielne ogary o imionach Roy oraz Mustang, które są towarzyszami dziewczyny od dziecka. Ogary były osobistymi ochroniarzami Phoenix w młodości, obecnie ich rola w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Nadal bardzo zacięcie potrafią bronić dziewczyny i są nieufne w stosunku do obcych, jak i słuchają się tylko Pho. Zainteresowania Graffiti Muzyka Pasję do muzyki przejęła od taty, który często puszczał jej swoje stare płyty winylowe, głównie z muzyką rockową, ale miał też płyty ze starym disco czy jazzem. Do teraz jednak Phoenix najbardziej uwielbia gatunkowo rock i metal, ale nie ma nic przeciwko innym gatunkom muzycznym, bo uważa, że wszędzie można znaleźc perełki. Gra hobbystcznie na gitarze elektrycznej oraz skrzypcach elektrycznych. Do tego drugiego zmusili ją trochę rodzice, chociaż i tak na początku grała jedynie na akustycznych. Fryzjerstwo Phoenix od małego eksperymentowała ze swoimi włosami, prawie nigdy za zgodą swoich rodziców. Sama obcinała sobie włosy, chociać nigdy nie były równe, to mała hybryda była z siebie niesamowicie dumna. Z czasem, kiedy wchodziła w etap bycia nastolatką i z rosnącą popularnością internetu, zaczęła podpatrywać różne poradniki, jak i pierwszy raz zafarbowała swoje włosy na neonowy róż. Obecnie, choć nie zamierza wiązać z fryzjerstwem swojej przyszłości, to jest bardzo utalentowana w tej dziedzinie i od kilku lat sama zajmuje się swoimi włosami. Tatuaże Biografia Umiejętności *'Pirokineza - '''jako hybryda żywiołaka ognia, Phoenix potrafi władać ogniem. Samo kontrolowanie swoich mocy wychodzi jej dobrze, jednak gorzej idzie jej z kontrolowaniem siebie. **'Samozapłon''' - Phoenix potrafi cała stanąć w ogniu, co nie uczyni jej żadnej krzywdy. **'Odporność na ogień i wysokie temperatury' - dziewczyna nie może być w żaden sposób zraniona poprzez ogień, bezpiecznie może dotykać niesamowicie mocno nagrzanych rzeczy. **'Miotanie ogniem' - najbardziej podstawowa umiejętności Phoenix, potrafi wytworzyć ogień znikąd i nim władać. *'Opętywanie - '''Phoenix potrafi na krótki czas opętać daną osobę, jednak jej moc ogranicza się tylko do ludzi oraz potworów o słabej woli. Wynika to głównie z tego, że dominują u niej żywiołacze cechy. *'Przywołanie pieczęcią - jako w połowie demon, Phoenix może zostać przyzwana poprzez narysowanie jej pieczęci lub ułożenie jej czymś łatwopalnym, a następnie podpalenie wszystkiego. Słabości *'''Woda - jako żywiołak ognia, jedną ze słabości dziewczyny jest woda. Na przykład - nie może wytwarzać ogniam, gdy ma mokre ręce, tak samo można poważnie ją zranić, gdy obleje się ja wodą, gdy ta używa samozapłonu. *'Niskie temperatury' - moc Phoenix jest słabsza, gdy ta przebywa w niskich temperaturach, a sama dziewczyna zaczyna czuć się słabo, kiedy robi się coraz chłodniej. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Ja? Niszczyć mienie? Ja uprawiam po prostu sztukę, a każda sztuka to niszczenie czegoś.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego laski lecą na „bad boyów”. Spójrz na nich - ja potrafię zobaczyć tylko to, że mają k*tasa zamiast mózgu.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Popiół, popiół, wszyscy spadniemy na dół.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Prawie cały czas nosi coś ze wzorem czaszek lub kości. *Jest bardzo głośna. *Po oczach, które wyglądają, jakby płonęły. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Red Joker, Blackjack Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' Phoenix posiada dwa piekielke ogary, Roy'a i Mustanga, które są jej osobistymi ochroniarzami. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: 'Ognisty czerwony, czarny, złoty oraz żółty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 8 października; jest spod znaku Lwa. *„Pheling” w języku hindi oznacza uczucie. *Jej trzeci cytat jest nawiązaniem do rymowanki dla dzieci o tytule „Ring a Ring o' Roses”. **Jej główny cytat jest nawiązaniem do słów wypowiedzianych przez Jayę Ballard, z gry Magic: The Gathering. *Jak można byłoby się spodziewać - pali papierosy. *Noszenie rękawiczek pozwala Phoenix nie używać swojej mocy pod wpływem emocji, chociaż było jej to potrzebne bardziej, gdy była młodsza. *Zna język angielski, dzongkha, jaki i w pewnym stopniu chiński oraz hindi. Galeria pho.png|szkic kolorów 25593208_1753791944655205_1358519513_o.jpg|pierwszy szkic phochibi.png|chibi główka Phoenix chibi by Rochi.jpg|kul chibi od Rochi <3 Podpis Phoenix.jpg|podpis Pho Projektstrojupho.png|projekt stroju phoenixmoodboard.jpg|moodboard phoenixdobiografii.png|pixel do biografii Chibi - Phoenix & Peyton by Rochi.jpg|z Peyton od Rochi <3 Pho by starchild.png|pixel Pho autorstwa s-t-a-r-c-h-i-l-d Nie drażnić Phoenix by Rochi.jpg|cudowny obrazek od Rochi <3 '''Bianca Czajka - '''15 letnia hybryda kotołaka oraz czarownicy, pochodządza z Włoszech, jednak jej rodzice to Polacy. Dziewczyna jest pozytywnie zakręconą osobą, której nigdy nie brak energii i jest wszystkiego ciekawa, czasami aż nazbyt. Często zabiera się za coś i to porzuca, przechodząc do następnego zajęcia, przez co ma mało stałych zainteresowań. Historia jej rodziny sięga aż po polowania na czarownicę i do końca nowożytności była ona tragiczna. Osobowość *energiczna *trochę niezdarna *wesoła *optymistka *zdarza jej się wyolbrzymiać sytuacje *urocza *zachowuje się tak, jakby jej się zawsze gdzieś śpieszyło *bezstroskie stworzenie *przyjacielska i otwarta na innych *uwielbia tajemnicę i dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy *trochę bardzo niezdarna Wygląd Bianca jest niziutką dziewczyną o bardzo chudym i smukłym ciele. Ma całkiem opaloną cerę, widać jednak na niej duże, ciemniejsze plamy, będące sprawka bielactwa, na które choruje dziewczyna. Po swojej mamie ma długie, kocie popielate uszka zakończone na biało oraz ogon w takim samym kolorze. Naturalnie kotka ma popielato brązowe włosy z białymi pasemkami, które zazwyczaj ma ścięte na krótko, a jej czoło zasłania prosta, nierówno ścięta grzywka. Dziewczyna ma duże, zielone oczy, które często podkreśla lekkim makijażem. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Mediolan – miasto i gmina w północnych Włoszech, stolica prowincji Mediolan i regionu Lombardia. Położone na północno-zachodnim skraju Niziny Padańskiej pomiędzy rzekami Ticino, Adda, Po i Alpami. Mediolan położony jest na wysokości 122 m n.p.m. Drugie co do wielkości miasto Włoch, po Rzymie, z 1,3 mln mieszkańców. Mediolan jest bardzo ważnym ośrodkiem międzynarodowej turystyki. Każdego roku Mediolan odwiedzany jest przez ponad 7 milionów turystów z całego świata. Wraz z Rzymem i Wenecją jest jednym z trzech najważniejszych pod względem turystycznym włoskich miast. Mediolan uważany jest także za światową stolicę mody oraz finansowo-gospodarcze centrum Włoch. Swoją siedzibę ma tutaj włoska giełda i największe włoskie korporacje, w tym liczne banki, instytucje ubezpieczeniowe, firmy telekomunikacyjne, a także największy prywatny włoski koncern telewizyjny Mediaset. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|178pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią.W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jessamine, Zareen, Lukrecja Znajomi Kat, Sora, Xena Wrogowie Cassiopeia, Sophiea Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zielarstwo i alchemia Bianca, jako dziecko czarownicy, od małego przyglądała się, jak jej mama waży różne mikstury oraz przygotowywała maście lecznicze. Była naprawdę ciekawa, jak to wszystko działa i często podpytywała o to rodzicielkę. Ta, mając dość ciągłych pytań "Dlaczego, ale jak?" postanowiła zacząć nauczać córkę obu tych sztuk. Chociaż kotka nie jest jeszcze zaawansowana w ważeniu mikstur, to bardzo ją fascynuje i z chęcią uczy się nowych rzeczy. Umiejętności *'Magia - ' *'Zmiana w kota - ' *'Zwinność - ' *'Wyostrzone zmysły -' Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po jej energicznym i uroczym usposobieniu. *Po ciuchach w stylu boho oraz w ziemistych kolorach. *Po jej charakterystycznych plamach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 31 listopada; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Postać zaadoptowana od Shiinseii, a następnie od LadyOfTheKnife. Początkowo nazywała się Cookie Lindberg, a następnie Barbetton Cole i była hybrydą kotołaka, czarownicy i potwora czyścioszka. Galeria Cookie by Lirru 2.jpg|autorstwa Lirru (lilanero) kotekstróhs.png|projekt nowego wyglądu Bianca moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 biancamoodboard.jpg|moodboard 'Mariel Alon - '''16 letnia rekinołaczka pochodząca z Filipin. Osobowość chill Wygląd Mariel jest średniego wzrostu, choć przez jej długie nogi może wydawać się inaczej. Jako rekinołak, ma szarą skórę, ciemniejącą w okolicy stóp, kolan oraz końca ogona, a jaśniejącą na brzuchu. Posiada długi ogon zakończony płetwą, jak i na nogach oraz rękach posiada małe płetwy. Na jej ciele dostrzec można również czarne oznaczenia, na udach, ramionach oraz na szyi i twarzy. Inną rekinią cechą są jej palce u rąk, zakończone ostrzej niż normalnie oraz małe kiełki. Jej oczy są morskiego koloru, z lekkimi przebłyskami żółtego. Włosy Mariel są czarne, średniej długości oraz zazwyczaj spięte w niedbałego kucyka. Można dostrzec w nich turkusowe pasemko, które rekinołaczka sama sobie robi. Na czubku głowy zawsze sterczy jej kawałek włosów, który przypomina płetwę. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|206pxFilipiny – państwo wyspiarskie w południowo-wschodniej Azji, położone na Archipelagu Filipińskim na Oceanie Spokojnym. Od północy Filipiny oblewane są wodami cieśniny Luzon, od zachodu wodami Morza Południowochińskiego. Archipelag oddzielony od wyspy Borneo morzem Sulu oraz morzem Celebes od pozostałych wysp Indonezji. Od wschodu Filipiny otoczone są wodami Morza Filipińskiego. Położenie w strefie klimatu równikowego powoduje, że Filipiny narażone są na tajfuny. Bliskość pacyficznego pierścienia ognia powoduje trzęsienia ziemi. Jest to jeden z najbogatszych obszarów na świecie pod względem bioróżnorodności. Cały archipelag składa się z kilku tysięcy wysp, ale większą część powierzchni zajmują Luzon i Mindanao, pomiędzy którymi znajdują się Visayas. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|170pxRekinołak – ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana".Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. np: Rekin i Lawa, Amerykański smok, Jake Long (odcinek "Wszystkożerni"), Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man", Scooby Do Show (odcinek "Demoniczny rekin"), Trylogia Di Toft-Wilken; Cyrk Półmroku Relacje Rodzina Dacey Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Tehani, Znajomi Caspien Wrogowie Libby Miłość Sage Zwierzak Umiejętności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Słabości *'Krew '- Zainteresowania Windsurfing, kitesurfing oraz surfing Granie na gitarze Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Długim ogonie oraz płetwach. #Zwykle ma wyluzowany wyraz twarzy i chodzi lekko uśmiechnięta. #Pachnie jak morska bryza. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko oznacza "fala". *Została zaadoptowana od Melody <3 Galeria Nc30.15.png|koncept od Mel <3 marielmoodboard.jpg|moodboard Mariel Basic.png|basic Mariel by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 'Kizuato "Val" Machigai - '''18 letnia yuki-onna, z pochodzenia Japonka, jednak większość życia spędziła w USA, w ośrodku badawczym. Jej persona otoczona jest pewną aurą tajemniczości, ponieważ niewiele osób zdołało przebić się przez jej nieufną skorupę. Dziewczyna włada potężną mocą kriokinezy, przez którą stała się obiektem badań. Lata stresu oraz czasami nieludzkich metod sprawiły, iż dziewczyna ma czasami problem z opanowaniem swoich mocy. Osobowość Wygląd Val jest wysoką dziewczyną o jasnej cerze i wschodnioazjatyckim typie urody. Ma małe oczy o lodowo-niebieskim kolorze, duże, pełne usta oraz okrągły nos. Jej brwi są naturalnie czarne i grube, a w prawej ma wygolone dwa paski, nad lewą ma za to bliznę. Pod prawym okiem na tatuaż w kształcie małego krzyżyka, dodatkowo cała jej lewa strona ciała pokryta jest przeróżnymi tatuażami. Dziewczyna ma przebite lewe ucho, w którym zawsze nosi jakieś kolczyki. Na prawej stronie brzucha oraz nodze ma dużo blizn, pozostałych po eksperymentach. Zwykłe jej nogi oraz część twarzy wyglądają na pokrytą szronem lub zamrożoną. Val już od jakiegoś czasu jest ścięta bardzo krótko, ale nadal widać jej naturalny kolor włosów - biały. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|114pxYuki-onna (jap. 雪女?, dosł. kobieta śniegu) – nadnaturalny byt szczególnie znany w północnych prefekturach Japonii, które zimą są zasypywane grubą warstwą śniegu, pojawiał się najczęściej podczas śnieżnych dni. Często mylona z innym yōkai – yama-uba, mimo iż są to postaci odrębne. Spotykany również pod innymi nazwami: yuki jorō (śnieżna kobieta), yuki anesa (śnieżna siostra), yuki banba (śnieżna baba), yuki hime (śnieżna księżniczka), yuki nyōbō (śnieżna dama). Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Theo, Ayano, Madi Znajomi Lei, Blair, Lonnie, Kasa, Nikolai Wrogowie Lynx, Phoenix Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Kriokineza' - jako yuki-onna, została obdarowana niesamowicie potężną umiejętnością kontrolowania lodu oraz temperatury, w jakiej znajduje się obiekt. Przez wielokrotne testy, ta umiejętność jeszcze bardziej wzrosła na sile, przez co Val ma czasami problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. **'Zmiana temperatury ciała' - Val potrafi nie tylko zamrozić wiele obiektów jednocześnie, jak i żywe organizmy, może również zamrozić sama siebie bez wyrządzenia żadnych szkód. **'Odporność na zimno' - dziewczynę wręcz wzmacnia niska temperatura, a wokół niej zawsze panuje temperatura niższa o około 5 stopni Celsjusza w normalnych okolicznościach, może jednak sprawić, że obniży się ona aż do -50 stopni. **'Materializacja przedmiotów' - Val może zmaterializować lód w dowolnej formie, który nie stopnieje, dopóki dziewczyna przestanie go kontrolować. Słabości Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nigdy nie dowiesz się, co to wolność, jeśli nie zostaniesz jej pozbawiony.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Możesz czegoś nienawidzić, jednak dla kogoś innego może przynosić to ukojenie.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Wiesz jak to jest myśleć, że jesteś sama i dowiedzieć się, że tak nie jest?Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po częściach ciała pokrytych szronem. *Wokół niej zawsze jest o kilka stopni zimniej. *Po wielu tatuażach na ciele. Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Val '''Ulubione powiedzonko: '"Nieważne.". "Zapomnij." '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Esterwy <3 *Urodziła się 21 grudnia, w przesilenie zimowe; jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Val inspirowana jest Jack z serii Mass Effect; od tej postaci pochodzi pomysł na wygląd dziewczyny, jak i jej historie. **Jej trzeci cytat pochodzi właśnie od tej postaci. *Jej imię oznacza "blizna", a nazwisko "pomyłka". *Lilie na jej skulletce symbolizują w wielu kulturach niewinność, jednak oprócz tego, w greckiej mitologii były one symbolem odrodzenia, którym dla Val było wydostanie się z ośrodka badawczego i zaczęcie normalnego życia. Galeria valevolution.png valsimsybasic.png valtwarz.png Valmoodboard.jpg|moodboard valskulette.png|skulette comm___by_cakeq-dcg9x00.png|Commision od cakeq <3 Val od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 'Beatrice Zuri Hofu -' 17 letnia triclopka pochodząca z Kenii. Wielbicielka wszelakiej muzyki rockowej i metalu; sama gra na gitarze elektrycznej i ma całkiem niezły głos. Dziewczyna lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę wyglądem oraz zachowaniem, lecz choć może wydawać się dosyć niemiłą osobą, to tak napradę jest bardzo przyjazna i otwarta na ludzi, choć trochę zadziorna. Osobowość *głośna *przyjazna *odważna *lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę Wygląd Beatrice jest wysoką, ciemnoskórą dziewczyną o wysportowanej i umięśnionej fiigurze. Jako triclop ma trójkę oczu o karmelowo-złotym kolorze. Ma ładne, pełne usta, a jej twarz jest troszkę okrągła, nie daje jednak wrażenia pyzowatej. Zazwyczaj mocno się maluje, usta podkreśla bordową szminką, a powieki czarnym lub czerwonym cieniem. Miejsce pochodzeniat '''thumb|left|192pxKenia – państwo położone we wschodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Indyjskim. Graniczy od północy z Somalią (długość granicy 682 km), Etiopią (861 km) i Sudanem Południowym (232 km), od zachodu z Ugandą (933 km), a od południa z Tanzanią (769 km). Zajmuje powierzchnię wynoszącą 582,6 tys. km². W 2013 roku Kenia liczyła 44 mln mieszkańców. Stolicą Kenii jest Nairobi. Językami urzędowymi są: suahili i angielski. Kraj dzieli się na siedem prowincji oraz jeden okręg stołeczny. Walutą jest szyling kenijski (KES). Święto państwowe przypada 12 grudnia, na rocznicę proklamowania niepodległości (1963 rok). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|216pxTriklop to potwór wymyślony na wzór cyklopa – potwora z jednym okiem. Postać ta, według źródeł została wymyślona już w XX wieku, na potrzeby nowel (Książę Jedi P. i H. Davidsów). Triklopi zostali utworzeni również w licznych grach komputerowych. Są też ważnym elementem telewizji. Trzecie oko tych potworów jest umieszczane na ich czole, lub z tyłu głowy (najczęściej zasłonięte włosami) Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Huang ^^ Zwierzak Zainteresowania Muzyka Gitara elektryczna Tatuaże Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: BB Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "piękna", a nazwisko "nienawiść" w jezyku suahili. *Postać zaadoptowana od Amm <3 *Najczęściej nosi przypinki z logami jej ulubionych zespołów. Galeria '''Kim Ahn Liêu '(''Liêu Ahn Kim) '- '''117 duszka pochodząca z Wietnamu, która umarła na skutek wpadnięcia pod pociąg. Osobowość *pewna siebie *sarkastyczna *trochę uwodzicielska *ale z drugiej strony taka pani bibliotekarka *może być wredna *trochę zapatrzona w siebie *szczera do bólu *nie lubi wysługiwać się innymi Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór 'thumb|left|154pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kraj pochodzenia thumb|left|198pxWietnam − państwo w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, położone na Półwyspie Indochińskim i graniczące z Chinami, Laosem i Kambodżą. Z liczbą ludności ponad 90 mln jest piętnastym co do wielkości populacji państwem świata. Państwo wietnamskie jest republiką socjalistyczną o charakterze "komunistycznej" dyktatury. Konstytucja została uchwalona 15 kwietnia 1992. Zgromadzenie Narodowe składa się z 498 posłów (458 członków Komunistycznej Partii Wietnamu, 40 posłów niezależnych). Powołuje rząd i prezydenta. Według Amnesty International rządząca partia stosuje masowe represje wobec opozycji, ograniczona jest wolność słowa i zgromadzeń. Według uciekinierów więźniowie są wykorzystywani do pracy przymusowej, której eksport jest jednym z głównych źródeł dochodów partii. Powszechne są naruszenia praw pracowniczych i praw człowieka. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Zwierzak Biografia Zainteresowania Pisanie piosenek Literatura Po czym ją rozpoznać? Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Każdy potrzebuje maski, której nigdy nie zdejmie. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Wystąpienia Pełnometrażówki Seriale Serie Ciekawostki *Postać należała na początku do xRubinx, a następnie do LadyOfTheKnife. Nazywała się Tamara Tequeshe i była Teke-teke. *Jej pierwszy cytat jest inspirowany cytatem z "Tokyo Ghoul". Galeria ZsAoUEY.jpg|Request od kochanej Lamci♥ Tamara-ID.png|stary art Tamary by XRubinx Tamara-Upioryż.png|Stary S:COF by XRubinx IMG 20160701 210710.jpg|od Smoczej Kimartiguess.png|basic wzorowany na chibi Smoczej KimSimsy.png|w simsach 'Hayley Eliza Aliyah Young - ' Osobowość śmiała, pomocna, kreatywna Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|232pxArizona – stan w południowo-zachodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, od południa sąsiadujący z Meksykańskimi stanami Sonora i Kalifornia Dolna, od zachodu z Kalifornią i Nevadą, od północy z Utah, a od wschodu z Nowym Meksykiem. Arizona jest szóstym stanem pod względem obszaru za Nowym Meksykiem, a przed Nevadą. 15% obszaru stanu znajduje się w rękach prywatnych, resztę stanowią tereny rządowe i rezerwaty indiańskie. Klimat podzwrotnikowy i zwrotnikowy, suchy. Średnia temperatura powietrza latem przekracza 35 °C, maksymalnie dochodzi do 55 °C. Naturalną roślinność stanowią półpustynne stepy z kaktusami, na południu roślinność pustynna, na wyżynie Mogollon lasy z sosną żółtą. W północnej części od Parku Narodowego Wielkiego Kanionu do Parku Narodowego Skamieniałego Lasu na północnym brzegu rzeki Małe Kolorado rozciąga się 240 km pas Pustyni Pstrej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|182pxGryf – mityczne zwierzę przedstawiane najczęściej z ciałem lwa oraz z głową i skrzydłami orła. Niektóre źródła dodają jeszcze uszy dzikiego osła. Na początku gryf pojawia się w sztuce, znacznie później w literaturze, widać także znaczne różnice pomiędzy opisami gryfa a jego obrazowaniem. Najstarsze przedstawienia pochodzą ze starożytnej Mezopotamii z ok. 3000 p.n.e., równocześnie motyw pojawił się w Egipcie. Do Europy dotarł ok. 1600 p.n.e. poprzez wyspy Kretę i Cypr. Pierwsza wzmianka pisana o gryfach pochodzi z ok. V w. p.n.e Relacje Rodzina Rodzice- 'Bijou kocha swoich rodziców. bijou nie zna biologicznego ojca, ktory byl z nepalu, ale bardzo lubi swojego przyszywanego (matka miala krotki romans poodczas wakacji) '''Rodzeństwo- '''Dziewczyna ma starszą siostrę i mlodszego brata Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać należała początkowo do LadyOfTheKnife, a następnie do Amity.Gali. Galeria Retroreanimacja.jpg|od Szip <3 Bijou.jpg|od Smoczej <3 Bijousimsytwarz.png BijouSimsy.png Bijou szkic by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 thumb|left|100px '''Lukrecja Reszka — siedemnastoletnia córka kotołaków z niedalekimi korzeniami czarownicy. Potworka pochodzi z Polski. Jest osobą małomówną, lubiącą przeważnie samotnie spędzać czas. Nienawidzi tłumów oraz głośnych pomieszczeń, woli ciszę i niedużą grupkę bliskich osób. Wygląd Charakter *Małomówna *Apatyczna *Samotniczka *Tajemnicza *Łagodna *Spokojna *Miła Miejsce pochodzenia Polska '''– państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polska graniczy z Rosją (z jej obwodem kaliningradzkim) i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałtyckiego. Polska Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polski wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2017), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 35. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Polska podzielona jest na 16 województw. Jej największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Warszawa. Inne metropolie to Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, Szczecin. Największą polską aglomeracją policentryczną jest konurbacja górnośląska. Klasyczny potwór '''Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet.thumb|left|167px|Kotołak Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Sfinks (kanadyjski bezwłosy) – rasa kota. Występujące w Ameryce i Europie sfinksy pochodzą przeważnie od kanadyjskiego kota domowego. W 1966 r., w wyniku samoistnej mutacji, kotka urodziła dwa łyse młode. Zdolności * Słabości *'Słońce' — genetyka nastolatki niebezpiecznie wyczuliła skórę potworki na wszelakie działanie promieni słonecznych. Kotka musi stosować specjalne kremy ochronne, ale i tak zwykle w słoneczne dni chodzi z parasolką. * ... Zainteresowania Wróżenie Kartami Tarota, Fusami Tatuaże Zielarstwo Lecznicze, Trucizny Stworzenia nadnaturalne Relacje Rodzina Matka (Małgorzata Reszka Tata (Marcin Reszka) Babcia Pomimo rzadkiego widywania kobiety, dziewczyna posiada doskonały kontakt ze swoją babcią. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Bianca Znajomi Tahira, Tamara Szwarc Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzę Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia Odcinki Filmy Pełnometrażowe Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Ma bardzo pomarszczoną, nieco szorstką skórę. * Posiada wysokie, szerokie oraz sporych rozmiarów, kocie uszy. * Ma bardzo spokojny głos, ze słyszalną chrypką. Cytaty Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ' ... '''Ulubione powiedzenie: ' ... 'Najbardziej lubi: ' ... '...a najmniej: ' ... 'Zwierzak: ' ... 'Nie opuszcza mieszkania bez: ' 'Ulubiony kolor: ' ... 'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' ... 'Ciekawostka: ' ... Biografia Meta timeline *'''22 Grudnia, 2017‎ - Esterwa tworzy postać w swoim brudnopisie. *'Stycznia 2018'‎ - postać zostaje przekazana PixieGiggler. *'30 czerwiec 2018' - postać zostaje przekazana Ejyh. Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana była od Esterwy przez Pixie, a następnie trafiła do Liścia w swojej pierwotnej formie. *Uwielbia zapachy kawy oraz cynamonu, natomiast nienawidzi woni arbuzów i pomarańczy. *Potrafi mówić śląską gwarą, lecz bardzo się tego wstydzi. Galeria Lukrecjamoodboard.jpg|Moodboard Lukrecja szkic.jpg|szkic LukrecjaBasic.png|basic Lukrecja szkic ob Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Megami Rejiin - ' szesnastoletnia córka demona oni. Posiada czerwoną skórę, czarną na dłoniach oraz stopach. Ma karmelowe tęczówki i wąskie usta, ale przeważnie zakłada staromodne maski. Z czoła wyrastają także dwa, grube rogi. Jest divą o śnieżnobiałych włosach, która niczego się nie obawia. Jest pewna siebie, uwielbia mode. Chciałaby zostać sławną modelką, ale aktualnie wstawia tylko swoje zdjęcia na instagrama. Jest popularna, chociaż dotąd żaden z uczniów Straszyceum nie widział twarzy nastolatki. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|194pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|91pxOni – złe duchy, demony, diabły występujące w religii shintō i japońskim folklorze, utożsamiane z chorobami, klęskami i nieszczęściem. Stanowią jeden z rodzajów yōkai – nadprzyrodzonych istot. Są z pozoru podobne do ludzi, lecz mają troje oczu, szerokie usta, rogi oraz szpony na dłoniach i stopach. Potrafią fruwać i spadają z nieba, aby porwać duszę złego człowieka, który właśnie umiera. Mogą mieć różny charakter: bywają łagodne, złośliwe lub gwałtowne. Zwykle przedstawiane jako półnagie postacie o dzikim wyglądzie, odziane w skóry. W celu odczynienia złych duchów co roku odprawia się ceremonię oni-yarai (jap. 鬼遣 lub 儺) w formie przedstawienia. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Est <3 *bóstwo/ piekna kobieta Galeria 'Kahina "Callie" Charlize Simons - ' 16 letnia hamadriada pochodząca z Kamerun. Jest zagorzałą wojowniczką o środowisko, prowadzi bardzo ekologiczny tryb życia - jeździ jedynie rowerem lub chodzi na piechotę, stara się nie robić śmieci, tzw. zero waste, kupuje ciuchy z lumpeksów lub sama je szyje. Uwielbia wycieczki po lasach, bardzo ją to uspokaja, chociaż przez jedną taką wycieczkę dorobiła się termitów, których na szczęście już się pozbyła. Zdarza jej się przez to jednak unikać uczniów, bojąc się ponownego zarażenia (chociaż to prawie niemożliwe). Nie zna swoich biologicznych rodziców, została odnaleziona przez parę nimf pod związanym z nią drzewem. Wyznaje animatyzm. Callie jest bardzo kochliwą osobą... niestety obiektami jej westchnień są osoby o wiele starsze od niej i zwykle takie, które nie są zbyt właściwe dla nastolatki, np. nauczyciele czy rodzice innych. Osobowość Wygląd -długie kozaki -poplątane włosy z których wystają gałęzie z liśćmi -ciemny kolor skóry, skóra wyglądająca jak kora drzewa -w niektórych miejscach widać małe miejsca wyżarte przez termity -często na jednej z gałęzi siedzi jej dzięcioł -ciemnie usta i trochę duży nosek -zielone oczy, w bardziej jasnej barwie -ma wyryte na skórze listki -ubiera się zwykle w zielonych barwach -jej włosy zmieniają kolor wraz z porą roku Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|222px'''Kamerun, Republika Kamerunu – państwo w środkowej Afryce, nad Zatoką Gwinejską. Graniczy z Nigerią, Czadem, Republiką Środkowoafrykańską, Kongiem, Gabonem i Gwineą Równikową. Kamerun jest członkiem ONZ, Unii Afrykańskiej i innych organizacji międzynarodowych. Pod koniec XVIII wieku koczowniczy muzułmański lud Fulbe, pochodzący z Sahelu, podbił tereny Kamerunu, wypierając lub wchłaniając miejscową ludność. Portugalczycy dotarli do wybrzeży Kamerunu na początku XVI wieku. Ich nieliczne faktorie nadbrzeżne handlowały różnymi towarami, ale głównie niewolnikami. Dopiero w drugiej połowie XIX wieku powstały pierwsze misje chrześcijańskie. W roku 1884 Kamerun stał się kolonią niemiecką ze stolicą w Buéa, przeniesioną później do Jaunde. Po pierwszej wojnie światowej Kamerun został terytorium mandatowym Ligi Narodów, podzielonym pomiędzy Wielką Brytanię i Francję. Klasyczny potwór Hamadriada - stworzenie z greckiej mitologii, które żyje w drzewie. Są specyficznym typem driad, które za to są pewnym rodzajem nimf. Hamadriady rodzą się związane z jednym drzewem; tym samym gdy drzewo, z którym powiązana jest hamadriada umrze, to ona razem z nim. Z tego powodu bogowie i driady często kazali śmiertelników, którzy ośmielili się krzywdzić drzewa. Zależnie od podań, hamadriady były również określane jako po prostu drzewa, a to driady były powiązanymi z nimi stworzeniami. W Deipnosophistae wymienionych jest osiem hamadriad, córek Oxylusa oraz Hamadriady; każda z nich ma przypisany do siebie rodzaj drzewa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Rochi <3 *... jest opiekunką drzewa z gatunku ''Millettia laurentii, ''które obecnie wpisane jest na listę zagrożonych gatunków. *Derived from Arabic الكاهِنة (al-Kahinah) meaning "the diviner, the fortuneteller". This was a title applied to the 7th-century Berber queen Dihya, who resisted the Arab expansion into North Africa. Galeria skanowanie0001.png|szkic wykonany w szkole '''Tenzin "Reymondo" Wattana - Jest to Śnieżny Lew, pochodzi z Bhutanu. Szczerze nie podobała mu się buddystyczna, tradycyjna rodzinka, od dziecka marzyl o nowym świecie jakim jest Ameryka i śnił o swoim American Dream. Ciężko pracował by zarobić na studia, kosząc trawniki, wyprowadzając psy etc. Interesuje się militariami, wojskiem, chcialby najbardziej zostać zawodowym pilotem myśliwca, czesto nosi kurtki podobne do tych pilotów. Chłopak jest towarzyski, ale zawsze zachowuje swój dystans. Ma wśród znajomych głównie umysły humanistyczne, artystów, którzy pomagaja mu z zadaniami domowymi bo sam cóż... nie grzeszy talentem artysty. Szybko planuje, i potrafi wyjść z każdej opresji, zachowuje zimną krew. Singiel forever. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxBhutan – państwo w Azji Południowej, we wschodnich Himalajach, graniczące na północy, zachodzie i wschodzie z Chinami, a na południu z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Oficjalna nazwa Druk Jul oznacza Królestwo Smoka. Mieszkańcy Bhutanu nazywają siebie Druk Pa – ludzie grzmotu. Bhutan jest górzystym krajem bez dostępu do morza, leżącym we wschodniej części Himalajów, pomiędzy Tybetem w Chinach na północy, a indyjskimi stanami Asam i Bengal Zachodni na południu i wschodzie oraz Sikkim na zachodzie. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|142pxSnow Lion '- jedno z niebiańskich zwierząt Tybetu. Jest on godłem Tybetu, reprezentującym śnieżyste góry znajdujące się na tym terenie, jak i siłę oraz władzę, odwagę i radość, wschód oraz element ziemi. Najczęściej przedstawiany jest jako lew z białym futrem i turkusową grzywą. Snow Lion jest jednym z czterech stworzeń symbolizujących jeden z ważnych etapów w religi buddyzmu. Od 1909 do 1950 na tybetańskich monetach widniał portret jednego białego dwa lub pary takich lwów; występowały one również poszechnie na znaczkach pocztowych oraz na fladze Tybetu. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Rochi <3 Galeria '''Hanako, a właściwie Akane Nakahara (Nakahara Akane, 中原茜) - Osobowość Wygląd Hanako jest niską dziewczyną o bardzo bladej cerze, którą jednak cechują mocne rumieńce na policzkach, nosie, uszach jak i na kolanach i łokciach. Jej twarz zdobią również trzy, długie blizny, które zawsze wyglądają na świeże. Dodatkowo, zwykle ma na sobie naklejone plastry w cielistym kolorze. Naturalnie Hanako posiadała czarne włosy, jednak po staniu się duchem przybrały one biały, matowy kolor. Przez większość życia (i nieżycia) miała prostą grzywkę, lecz obecnie ma tylko przedziałek na środku głowy, a same włosy sięgają jej trochę za piersi. Oczy dziewczyny za życia miały brązowy kolor, teraz wyglądają jak martwe, tęczówka jest zupełnie biała i przyćmiona. Rzęsy są bardzo słabo widocznie, ponieważ mają bardzo jasny kolor. Jedyną pozostałością po naturalnym kolorze włosów dziewczyny są jej proste, czarne brwi. Charakterystyczna dla dziewczyny jest również przerwa pomiędzy górnymi zębami. Jako duch ma lekko przezroczyste nogi, czasami jednak całe jej ciało wydaje się być prześwitujące. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|182pxJaponia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Miyu Znajomi Ayano Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności *'Widzenie pragnień' - Hanako posiada umiejętność widzenia tego, co pragną inni. Objawia jej się to w pewnych formach wizji i złudzeń, z których już nauczyła się wyciągać sens. Działa to jedynie wtedy, kiedy zakryje swoje prawe oko. *'Przenikanie przez obiekty '- dziewczyna w dowolnej chwili, jako duch, może przeniknąć przez jakiekolwiek obiekty materialne. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: ' 'Sekrety jej pokoju: ' '''Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, że jej ulubioną zabawą jest gra w chowanego? Serie Ciekawostki * Urodziła się 1 marca; jest spod znaku Ryby, jednak swoje urodziny obchodzi w dzień swojej śmierci - 29 grudnia. * Postać adoptowana od Esterwy. * Hanako z kanji oznacza "dziecko kwiatów", a Akane "marzana". * Hanako obawia się podróży. Słyszała o wielu wypadkach samochodowych, lotniczych i różnych tego typu, że aktualnie ma lęk przed podróżowaniem. Robi to tylko wtedy, kiedy jest to konieczne. Dodatkowo Hanako przez swój lęk omija wiele wycieczek szkolnych. * Posiada Pareidolie, czyli dopatrywanie sylwetek bądź twarzy w przedmiotach codziennego użytku bądź w chmurach. * Dziewczyna nie przepada za alkoholem. Właściwie nigdy go nie piła, ale sam "zapach" przysważa ją o odruchy wymiotne. Nienawidzi również zapachu dymu papierosowego i nie daje rady przebywać w towarzystwie osób palących. * Jej ulubioną porą roku zdecydowanie jest wiosna, głównie dlatego, że wszystko wtedy budzi się do życia, a w jej rodzinnym kraju rozkwitały kwiaty wiśni. Co dziwne, jej drugą ulubioną porą roku jest zima. * Zawsze nosi ten sam typ buta - czółenka na delikatnym obcasie. * Jej moc widzenia pragnień zainspirowana jest mangą Homunculus. Galeria (nowy wygląd) hanakosims.png|projekt w simsach hanakotwarz.png|twarz w simsach hanakomoodboard.jpg|moodboard HanakoBasic.png Hanako chibi by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Galeria (stary wygląd) WP 20160613 13 13 48 Pro.jpg|Od Lamy ♡ Hanaks.png|stary rysunek Hanako.png|Od lily ♡ HanakoRM.jpg|Od Rochi ♡ HanakoOp.jpg|Od Opiekacza ♡ thank you for your attention~ Plik:DianaTilt.gif right||link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzQsoZYY470|260px Kategoria:Ejyh